<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>entertainer by icecreamhour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462739">entertainer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour'>icecreamhour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vague Business Setting, spitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebeom is comfortable, sorting through some of the interview piles on Jinyoung’s desk while they decide on a new hire. Jinyoung already interviewed all the candidates, and it was only left to Jaebeom for the final decision.</p><p>“What do you think, then?” Jinyoung asks and wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s waist. He flips through the papers with his free hand one last time, and Jaebeom tries to adjust himself on his lap. The chair was big enough for the both of them, with Jaebeom leaning his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder while he flips to the last page.</p><p>“I like this one.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>entertainer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmaladefae01/gifts">Santragremlin14 (Marmaladefae01)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaebeom is comfortable, sorting through some of the interview piles on Jinyoung’s desk while they decide on a new hire. Jinyoung already interviewed all the candidates, and it was only left to Jaebeom for the final decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, then?” Jinyoung asks and wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s waist. He flips through the papers with his free hand one last time, and Jaebeom tries to adjust himself on his lap. The chair was big enough for the both of them, with Jaebeom leaning his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder while he flips to the last page.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like this one,” Jaebeom says, picking up the last piece of paper. His resume wasn’t anything particularly unique, especially for a job like this. Even after going through the applications multiple times, Jaebeom thinks he’ll do well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Jinyoung asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jaebeom nods, his cheek rubbing right against Jinyoung’s shoulder. “I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jaebeom runs into the new hire a few times. He missed the meeting in Jinyoung’s office— Jaebeom’s real office, only everyone seems to think that Jinyoung runs the entire show. He prefers to do most of his work in secret, and no one needs to know the true nature of everything until Jaebeom decides. They’re his rules, and everyone else just gets to play by them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugyeom’s nice. A bit taller than the other staff, and a little shy. Jaebeom thinks it’s cute every time he catches Yugyeom looking at him. He’s only a driver, taking Jinyoung around on official business and then hanging around the office all day doing menial tasks since he’s so low on the ladder. Jaebeom makes sure that Jackson takes care of him, and lets him grow into the work culture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom watches him too, only Yugyeom doesn’t notice. He sits in the backseat with Jinyoung, with his head resting on Jinyoung’s lap. It’s warm like this, with Jinyoung’s hands in his hair while Jaebeom tries to stop himself from mouthing at Jinyoung’s pants. He can hear Yugyeom’s awkward cough, and Jaebeom sits up properly in his seat instead. His seatbelt still isn’t buckled properly, and he can see Yugyeom’s eyes flicker towards him in the rearview mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should put your seatbelt on,” Yugyeom says, clearing his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Jaebeom smiles and watches as Yugyeom shifts in the driver’s seat. His face looks a little flushed, and Jaebeom thinks it’s cute. “Thanks, Yugyeom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits back against his seat, and Jaebeom buckles his seatbelt this time. It’s snug and proper, only now he’s sitting too far away from Jinyoung. Yugyeom wasn’t their first driver who was witness to things far worse than Jaebeom sitting with his head in Jinyoung’s lap. Jaebeom was rather fond of putting on a show, and Jinyoung was more than happy to oblige on multiple occasions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you liking the job so far?” Jaebeom asks innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see Yugyeom’s grip tighten around the steering wheel, and his hands look a little pale. If Jaebeom could get a better look on his face, he thinks he’s probably blushing again. Jaebeom wonders if he makes him nervous, and seeing Yugyeom sweat just made Jaebeom want to break him even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Jinyoung waves his hand. “You can answer honestly. It’s off-hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugyeom was only driving the two of them home, and then he was done for the day. He doesn’t do it often, but today it was at Jaebeom’s request instead of Jinyoung driving the both of them home like he usually does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like it,” Yugyeom answers. “Jackson’s been helping me adjust.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear,” Jinyoung replies. He looks a little disinterested, staring out the window instead of paying attention. “Jackson used to be my driver before he moved up the ranks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom is happy to listen, mostly since he keeps his true status and role within the company a secret. Yugyeom’s still too new to be let in on this secret, and Jaebeom’s just going along for the ride. He catches Yugyeom staring at him again in the rearview mirror, and Jaebeom reaches one hand forward, placing it on top of Yugyeom’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll like working here, I promise,” Jaebeom says, squeezing his shoulder lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him, he can hear Jinyoung snicker right after Yugyeom lets out an audible sigh. Jaebeom almost wants to laugh, just hearing how nervous the poor boy is. Jaebeom was already starting to think he made a good choice handpicking Yugyeom out of all the other candidates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Yugyeom finally replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinyoung really knows how to take care of everyone,” Jaebeom purrs and leans a little closer to the driver’s seat. He wonders if Yugyeom’s sweating a little more now under that black cap and suit of his. “I’ll make sure of that.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jaebeom sends word to Jackson that Yugyeom’s been invited for a private meeting in Jinyoung’s office. Yugyeom’s been a diligent worker. Starting as a driver was only a test, just to see if Yugyeom would leak out any crucial information. Jinyoung does a few drops here and there, but before someone can move up the ranks, they have to make sure that it’s someone they can trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson has done a little of that himself. He reports to Jaebeom most of the time, and he reassures him that Yugyeom’s been doing a good job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung is prompt with his meetings. They always start on the dot, and Yugyeom was running a bit late this time. Jinyoung’s always been the more impatient one out of the two of them, and Jaebeom does what he does best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s on his knees already, not even covered by the desk. They’re both in the open space of his office, and the white button-down shirt Jaebeom was wearing barely even covered his ass. He has Jinyoung’s cock in his mouth already, drool spilling out of his mouth while Jinyoung holds him in his place. Jinyoung doesn’t let him move yet, and all Jaebeom wants to do is feel Jinyoung fucking into the back of his throat. He whines around his cock, and Jinyoung pulls on his hair tighter instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wait,” Jinyoung hums. “After the meeting is over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugyeom arrives, although he’s five minutes late. Jaebeom’s already fussy, whimpering with his mouth still around Jinyoung’s cock. He’s drooling excessively, and the moment Yugyeom opens his office door, Jaebeom can hear the embarrassed little squeak that comes out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I should get going,” Yugyeom says, sounding flustered. Jaebeom wishes he could see Yugyeom now, with the pink blush across his cheeks and the way he nervously balls his hands up into fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jinyoung pets Jaebeom’s hair, just slightly tugging on the ends. “Go ahead and sit down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down, please,” Jinyoung says, firmer this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom sits still on his knees, wishing he could move. He still can’t see, not with Jinyoung holding him down and making him warm his cock. Jaebeom doesn’t even pay attention to their conversation. Their voices are muddled by now, and all Jaebeom can do is think about Jinyoung in his mouth. He’s humming again, just so he can feel Jinyoung pull on his hair while he’s talking to Yugyeom about something that’s supposed to be important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still dazed, and when Jinyoung finally pulls him off of his cock, Jaebeom rests his head across his thighs. His lips are covered in spit, mixed with a bit of Jinyoung’s precome trailing down his mouth. Jinyoung tilts his head so he can finally get a better look at Yugyeom, and Jaebeom makes eye contact while he pushes some of his own spit back into his mouth and sucks down on his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can touch if you want,” Jinyoung says while gently petting Jaebeom’s hair. His hands are always soft, even when he pulls and teases Jaebeom every chance he can get. “He’s been a little fussy today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom lets out a soft whimper and slips his fingers out of his mouth. Yugyeom’s looking at him now, his cheeks flushed red while he seems to shift uncomfortably. His hands are carefully folded across his lap, and Jaebeom’s even more amused. He’s still as cute as ever, and Jaebeom thinks he and Jinyoung are going to have a fun time breaking him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugyeom doesn’t budge from his seat, and Jaebeom notices how his lips are slightly parted open. His eyes flicker, and Jaebeom doesn’t pay him any more attention. He takes Jinyoung back in his mouth, now knowing that Yugyeom’s watching him again this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can leave now, right?” Yugyeom asks nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can,” Jinyoung hums. “Unless you don’t want to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung’s carefully stroking the skin on the back of Jaebeom’s neck, rubbing his thumb in small circles. He’s still sensitive there, every time Jinyoung bites into the skin. There are no visible marks today, but Jaebeom’s never been so needy for it, especially with Yugyeom watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll—” Yugyeom stutters, and Jaebeom can only hear the sound of him crashing against Jinyoung’s desk on his way out of the office. “I’ll see you later, boss,” Yugyeom stumbles, and the sound of the door opening and slamming is enough to indicate that they’re alone again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then,” Jinyoung says, stroking his thumb against Jaebeom’s neck one last time. “Shall we?” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jinyoung fills Jaebeom in on all the details he’s missed. Yugyeom’s well adjusted by now, and he already invited Yugyeom to the next meeting. It’s a week from now, only it’s not located in Jinyoung’s office. These meetings were always a little more special, for the employees in Jaebeom’s rank and the few special double VIP’s who pay a little extra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom has a seat reserved just for Yugyeom, especially since it’s his first time. Jinyoung always likes arriving well before the start of the meeting, just so he can have some extra time with just the two of them. It’s mostly just Jinyoung prepping him, and stretching him out with his long fingers while Jaebeom lays down on the table and sighs every time he slides them back in. He’s more gentle right now, usually saving the parts that Jaebeom likes the most during the main event. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been waiting all week for this,” Jinyoung hums, just curling his fingers to barely brush up against his prostate. Jaebeom whimpers muffled right up against his arm and Jinyoung leaves him empty. The meeting was going to start soon, and Jinyoung was quick to replace his fingers with a plug. He used an excessive amount of lube, and Jinyoung wipes down his thighs while he carefully covers Jaebeom with a white sheet. It didn’t do much anyway, since it was see-through, but that’s the whole purpose of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want you to fuck me,” Jaebeom sighs. He needs it, but he has to wait. Yugyeom’s going to show up any minute, along with the rest of the members. It feels like it hasn’t been that long since they introduced Jackson to the group, following in the same way Yugyeom has done now, only Jackson was a lot less shy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, baby,” Jinyoung says, and softly runs his hands up Jaebeom’s thigh. “It’ll be fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark shows up at the meeting first. He’s always timely, and Jaebeom remembers when it was his first time. He comes in with BamBam, both of them taking their normal seat together in the back corner. It was a little more private, but Jaebeom still makes sure that everyone gets a good view. Youngjae likes to come in alone, and sit further away from the others. Jaebeom still gives him a shy wave and blushes when Youngjae nods back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackson comes in later, with Yugyeom slowly following behind. Jackson has to pull him inside, avoiding looking at Jaebeom at all. He wonders if Jackson ever talked him through it, ever since that meeting in Jinyoung’s office. Jackson even does the honors of brushing off Yugyeom’s seat, placing his hands around Yugyeom’s shoulders to finally get him to sit down. Jaebeom only watches in amusement, and Yugyeom’s cheeks are still red and rosy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom doesn’t listen while Jinyoung talks. It’s always the same anyway. Most of the time it’s him, sometimes it’s someone else. Sometimes someone else will join them. Everyone always likes to watch, and Jaebeom lowers the sheet from covering his chest. The blush slowly creeps up on his skin, just the right color of pink when Jinyoung finally joins him again. Everyone’s eyes are on him, anyway, and Jaebeom just tugs on Jinyoung’s tie to get him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at Yugyeom this time, only he doesn’t stop. Jinyoung peppers soft kisses down his neck, pushing the rest of the sheet off to reveal the rest of his naked body. It’s a little cold, and Jinyoung just presses his body against his skin so Jaebeom can feel the warmth of it. His hands are strong around his waist, and Jaebeom lets him take control when he flips Jaebeom onto his front, pushing him on his hands and knees so he’s situated right in front of Yugyeom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugyeom doesn’t look away this time. His eyes are right on him, watching while Jinyoung slowly pulls the plug out. Jaebeom lets out a whine, even louder than usual for Yugyeom’s benefit. He’s shifting in his seat again, with his hands carefully folded over his lap just as the same as that day in Jinyoung’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom gasps the second Jinyoung pushes the plug back in all the way, pressing it into him as deep as it can go. He moves his hips, grinding into the air just to feel any sort of movement. He’s still desperate for it, feeling Jinyoung slide one finger right against the plug and squeezing the flesh of his thigh with one hand. It’s not enough to hurt, and the mix of pleasure and pain makes him feel like he’s floating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls the plug out again, as slow as he can while Jaebeom keeps looking at Yugyeom. He’s drooling more now, especially since his mouth was empty. Usually, Jinyoung would’ve invited someone else to join them. Sometimes it’s Mark, or BamBam— sliding their cock down his throat until he can’t think of anything else besides being filled and watched by everyone else in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he begs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that,” Jinyoung says, and lets his hands trail down Jaebeom’s thighs. He squeezes them again, and Jaebeom tries not to whine every time he touches him. “So pretty, just for Yugyeom to see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung holds him steady this time, sliding his cock right against his cheeks. Jaebeom tries not to let a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘ah’</span>
  </em>
  <span> escape from his mouth every time Jinyoung teases him. He’s playing too much, giving Jaebeom everything except for finally fucking him how he wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes three fingers past the rim, going deeper and curling his fingers just to make Jaebeom sob out and beg. Jinyoung always finds new ways to play with him, but this time he keeps it simple. He withdraws his fingers, and Jaebeom can feel his cock pressed up against him. Jaebeom doesn’t break eye contact with Yugyeom, holding his gaze when Jinyoung finally moves, pushing his cock deep inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom’s knees shake, but Jinyoung keeps his hands tight around his waist to keep him from moving. He’s so broken already, and they’ve barely even started. Jinyoung usually likes to draw it out longer, but every time Yugyeom’s eyes flicker over Jaebeom knows he’s not going to last long from sitting there. Jinyoung’s chest is pressed up against his back, and he slides his fingers right past Jaebeom’s lips, just to push all the drool and spit trailing down his chin back into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still wants more. More than the slow roll of Jinyoung’s hips every time he fucks back into him. More than the fingers in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Jinyoung whispers right into his ear. “Everyone’s watching you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only looks at one person. Yugyeom, with his cute flushed cheeks and the way that he’s stroking himself through his pants now. Jaebeom wants both of them, but Jinyoung won’t give in right away. It’s always a game for the two of them, Jinyoung drawing it out as long as he can until one of them breaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom arches his back, and Jinyoung slips another finger into his mouth. Three fingers filling his mouth, sliding right against his tongue every time Jinyoung slams his hips back into him. Jaebeom tries to beg— but no other sound comes out of his throat other than muffled whimpers. Jinyoung is a lot rougher this time, using the weight of his body to hold him down with his fingers still deep down his throat. He gags, and he watches as Yugyeom sits up in his chair, with his hands still stroking himself through his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not allowed to come until Jinyoung lets him. He slips his fingers out of Jaebeom’s mouth, pulling at his bottom lip. He lets his mouth stay open, and Jaebeom thinks he’s finally going to invite someone else to join them. Jinyoung’s hips falter, his cock still pushing deep until Jaebeom can feel him hitting the right spot. He’s so sensitive already, moaning through it while Jinyoung’s hands are pressing against his lower back. He’s rubbing the spit back into his skin, marking it onto him while the both of them look at Yugyeom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except he’s not looking back this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s gone, but Jinyoung’s not going to let it ruin the moment. He moves again, at a rougher pace this time while he holds onto Jaebeom’s waist. Jinyoung still knows his body better than anyone else, just to hear him cry out every time he fucks back into him. Jaebeom closes his eyes this time, just so he can imagine that Yugyeom’s still there. He would’ve asked, handpicking Yugyeom right from the beginning. He whimpers thinking about it, and Jinyoung gets his hand on Jaebeom’s cock, stroking it to match his own pace. Jaebeom doesn’t even need it, still feeling needy and sensitive from every time Jinyoung teases him and draws it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear Jackson, sitting not too far from him. He’s always had a seat in the front, and Jaebeom was more than happy to entertain him on multiple occasions. It’s almost like he’s waiting for Jackson’s approval this time. Jinyoung slams his hips against him one last time, deeper and more intense than the last when Jaebeom can feel his cock pulse, hot and spilling right inside of him. Jinyoung always waits, teasing Jaebeom’s cock before he lets him come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom’s thighs tremble, trying not to thrust forward into Jinyoung’s hand. He knows Jinyoung won’t give if he moves, and Jinyong rubs his thumb over the slit. He’s still sensitive and whines the second that Jinyoung pulls out. Jinyoung presses his free hand right up against his taint, rubbing his index finger right against the rim while his come starts to slowly drip out. He pushes back in with three fingers, and he’s only knuckle deep when Jaebeom whimpers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Jaebeom begs. He’s loud, and he can see Jackson looking at him now, replacing the spot where Yugyeom previously sat. His cheeks are flushed pink, and Jaebeom pushes his hips back onto Jinyoung’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll let everyone else decide,” Jinyoung hums, and curls his fingers while he pushes them in even deeper. “Does Beommie deserve to come?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to ignore it. The feeling of everyone’s eyes on him when Jinyoung asks. The feeling of shame when the tears spill down his cheeks when Jinyoung fucks his fingers back into him. He’s barely holding on, just waiting until Jinyoung decides to let him come.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like you’ve been good tonight,” Jinyoung says, slowly drawing his fingers out before pumping them back in. He’s always this intense, giving everything to Jaebeom all at once. He wants to close his eyes, but Jackson looks at him again, reminding him of how Yugyeom left. “I think you deserve it, even if Yugyeom left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom sobs again, feeling Jinyoung’s come leak out of him. It’s so messy, and the sound of it is obscene when he lets out a loud, airy whine. Jinyoung strokes his oversensitive cock one last time at the same moment he curls his fingers against his walls. It feels like his entire body is trembling when he comes, spilling right into Jinyoung’s hand while Jackson doesn’t break eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s breathing hard, and Jinyoung wraps his hands around his waist, guiding him so he can lay on his back properly. He’s too tired to think about anything, and Jinyoung slips his fingers back past Jaebeom’s lips, sliding them down his tongue until he almost gags again. When he slips his fingers out of his mouth, Jinyoung has everyone gathered around him already. Everyone’s here, except for Yugyeom, long gone before the event even started. Jinyoung tugs on his bottom lips again, encouraging him to open his mouth even wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom lets his tongue sit out, and Jinyoung goes first. He won’t swallow until Jinyoung tells him to, after the end of it all when Jaebeom can feel everyone’s spit pooling down at the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always so good,” Jinyoung croons. “Swallow for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung pushes against his chin and swallows. He opens his mouth again just so Jinyoung can check, pushing his thumb underneath his tongue so he’ll be satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’ll be this good at our next meeting,” Jinyoung says, softly stroking his face. He can feel everyone else’s hands, warm and sensitive to the touch against his skin. He’s still happy, and Jaebeom sighs when Jinyoung cups his face in his hands. “Yugyeom will be waiting.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jaebeom waits another week. It’s never felt so long or drawn out, and Jaebeom finds himself inside Jinyoung’s office on multiple occasions, climbing into his lap just to get his fill. He never cancels his meetings, letting Jaebeom sit on his lap with his cock inside of him while Jinyoung talks on the phone. He tries not to move, stirring his hips while Jinyoung keeps one hand firm around his waist to keep him from moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the next meeting, Jinyoung only invites Yugyeom. He thinks it might’ve been a little overwhelming, with everyone together at once. The room is different this time, asking Yugyeom to meet at a private room at a hotel instead of the usual place. They’re both waiting for him now, only Jinyoung takes his time to get Jaebeom worked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung brought a few things, stripping Jaebeom down to nothing with nothing but the bedsheet barely covering his lower half. He’s half laying on top of him, prodding at Jaebeom’s lips with his fingers while sliding one of the dildos down his throat. Jaebeom gags, feeling the tears build up in the corners of his eyes while Jinyoung covers his mouth with his hand over the base of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be quiet until Yugyeom gets here, won’t you?” Jinyoung asks, inching it even deeper down his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Jaebeom hums, with drool spilling out the corners of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trails his hands down his body, stopping right at his nipples. He tugs at his piercings, pinching them between his fingers, and Jaebeom whimpers around the dildo in his mouth. He’s trying so hard to be quiet, and Jinyoung laughs when he lets go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So cute,” Jinyoung whispers. “Jackson’s been talking to Yugyeom,” he adds and smooths his palm over Jaebeom’s lower stomach. “He’s a little less shy than we thought.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom still can’t speak, with his lips still wrapped around the dildo and feeling it hit the back of his throat. He wants to cough, but he doesn’t. More drool spills down his chin, and Jaebeom has to hold back from wiping his mouth clean since Jinyoung never said he could use his hands. Jinyoung flips him over onto his stomach, and Jaebeom lets his face rest against one of the pillows. The dildo slips out of his mouth, and Jaebeom bobs his head back down, pushing it in as far as it can go without using his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinyoung has the lube ready, letting it drip right onto his taint. There’s so much of it, and his hands are already slowly spreading his cheeks apart. They always prepare before meetings, and Jinyoung draws it out as long as he can. He can’t see, but he can feel Jinyoung moving in closer, his lips just brushing up against his skin before he spits against his taint. He’s quick with his fingers, rubbing the mix of spit and lube against the rim with light pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes in two fingers at once, and Jaebeom tries to move his hips down onto his fingers. He can’t move like this, with the dildo almost hitting the back of his throat when he tries to feel everything at once. He can’t stop drooling, and Jinyoung doesn’t give him time to breathe, fucking his fingers into him at a quicker pace. He adds a third finger, and Jaebeom moans this time, letting the dildo slip out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beommie,” Jinyoung tuts. “You know you’re going to have to pay for that later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” Jaebeom cries out. “Please—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to wait, baby,” Jinyoung says, sounding a little sweeter this time. He curls his fingers just enough to brush against his prostate, and Jaebeom whimpers against the pillow. It’s still too much, and he can’t stop himself from grinding his hips against the mattress. “Stop,” Jinyoung’s firmer this time, slowly withdrawing his fingers and replacing it with a plug. His hands grip his waist tightly, and Jaebeom stops moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—” Jaebeom whines. “I want it now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fun if I give it to you now,” Jinyoung strokes the back of his head, pushing Jaebeom’s face down into the pillow. “You wouldn’t want to come before Yugyeom gets here, would you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom can barely muster out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> before Jinyoung’s moving again. He can’t feel the heat of him pressed up against his back anymore, just the fabric of the bedsheet being moved to cover the lower half of his body. It doesn’t make him feel any less exposed, and he can hear Jinyoung open the door again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if it’s Yugyeom, finally stepping into the room looking the same way as he did at the last meeting. Cheeks red and flushed, and shying away from Jaebeom’s gaze. There’s a dip in the bed, and before Jaebeom can turn over, Jinyoung’s hands stop on his waist again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay like that,” Jinyoung tells him. “Don’t move.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugyeom still hasn’t said anything, and all Jaebeom does is whine in return. He’s so dazed, waiting for Jinyoung to make his move and do something. He tugs the sheet back down, exposing the lower half of Jaebeom’s body and he unconsciously spreads his legs out while Jinyoung pushes down on the base of the plug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he always like this?” Yugyeom asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Jinyoung answers. “So fussy and needy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been teasing me for weeks,” Yugyeom says, and Jaebeom can feel his hands against his body. His touch is more firm, squeezing the flesh of his thighs between his hands while Jaebeom tries to get a good look at him. “Haven’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was,” Jinyoung answers. “Are you going to do anything about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugyeom does. Jaebeom braces himself for it, feeling the palm of Yugyeom’s hand slap hard right against his thighs. His skin is probably more red than pink by now, and Yugyeom does it again. Jaebeom tries to keep count, only two blurs into ten and Jaebeom can’t stop counting anymore. His face is hot against the pillow, and when Yugyeom slaps his hand across his thighs one last time, Jinyoung pulls on his hair just so he can see him this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel, baby?” Jinyoung asks, softly stroking his thumb against Jaebeom’s cheek. There’s still a mess of drool and tears on his face, and Jaebeom can’t even think of an answer. “Are you still good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom nods and leans right into Jinyoung’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifts again, moving behind Jaebeom so he can pull him right onto his lap. He feels sore already and lets Jinyoung do most of the work. He brushes past the sensitive skin of his thighs before tugging at the base of the plug. He pulls it out slowly, skipping out on all the teasing from last week. He can feel Jinyoung’s cock pressing right against his taint, and Jaebeom whimpers, trying to sink onto it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Jinyoung says, placing his hands on Jaebeom’s waist again. “Face Yugyeom instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns around, back pressed up against Jinyoung’s chest while Yugyeom leans forward. They’re face to face, Yugyeom’s hand pressed up against his chest while he holds eye contact this time. This Yugyeom is less shy than the one Jaebeom thought he knew, rougher around the edges and more direct when he’s guiding Jaebeom’s hips down onto Jinyoung’s cock. He lets Yugyeom move for him, his thighs still red and aching from Yugyeom’s hands. Jinyoung always feels big, going deeper every time Yugyeom guides his hips back down his cock.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Jaebeom begs. He doesn’t know what he’s asking for, but it’s still not enough. Yugyeom’s gaze feels heavier than it did during that first meeting, only now he’s here, with his big hands around his waist and moving them faster than Jaebeom can get himself to move. He’s breathless and doesn’t even register the words that come out of Yugyeom’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear him, baby?” Jinyoung says right against his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Room for one more,” Yugyeom murmurs, and leans forward to press a soft kiss against his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Jaebeom nods eagerly, letting Yugyeom’s hips guide him one last time. He’s pushing him further back, feeling the weight of his body against Jinyoung’s chest while he adjusts the both of them. It’s so much push, feeling the force of Yugyeom and watching while he pours excess lube onto his cock. Jaebeom can already see how big he is, and whimpers when he feels Jinyoung’s cock move inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not ready for the stretch of Yugyeom pushing himself inside him right next to Jinyoung. He feels like it’s splitting him apart already, and Yugyeom goes deeper, and deeper until he’s breathing right against Jaebeom’s neck. He gives him a bit of time to adjust to the size before even moving. Jaebeom holds in his breath, feeling Jinyoung stir underneath him. He’s desperate to move already, whimpering through it while Yugyeom presses his lips against his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move,” Jaebeom sobs. “Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s squeezed between the both of them, Yugyeom slowly rolling his hips forward and pushing in deeper. It’s so tight, but the feeling of pain and pleasure blurs together every time Yugyeom moves. The size of both of them is still too much, Jaebeom chokes out a sob when he comes untouched. Yugyeom keeps fucking him through it, breathing against his neck while Jinyoung moves underneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Jinyoung coos. “Couldn’t even wait for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugyeom’s rougher this time, quickening up his pace, and Jaebeom sobs through it. He’s so full, so dazed and Jinyoung just holds him down until he can’t even muster out a sound. Yugyeom’s still even bigger than he thought, still stretching him open even wider on every roll of his hips. He’s still breathless, his face wet with tears while Yugyeom just looks at him with the same gaze as he did on the first day they met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t shyness, and only now he realizes Yugyeom’s real intentions. Just to get him underneath him like this without the audience of everyone else. Marking up his body, filling him up, and making him feel whole while Jinyoung leads him through it. He’s slowed down now, his face the same shade of rosy red on the first day that they met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Jaebeom begs again. “I—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, baby,” Jinyoung hushes him. “Fuck, I can’t—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugyeom shifts his weight against the both of them, and Jaebeom already feels suffocated in the best way. It doesn’t take much longer, Yugyeom moving his hips against him a few more times before he can feel Yugyeom’s cock twitch inside of him. It’s still so tight, and Jaebeom can barely move, feeling Jinyoung shift underneath him. He barely moves, and it’s not long until Jinyoung comes after, and Jaebeom can still feel his entire body shake when Yugyeom presses his body against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still catching up with his breath, feeling Yugyeom’s breath against his neck. He’s never felt so small, squeezed between both of them. Jaebeom’s still dazed by the feeling of it, and Yugyeom grounds him back to reality when he shifts and pulls out. He feels even emptier now, letting his head roll back against Jinyoung’s shoulder when Yugyeom moves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” Jinyoung groans, shifting right underneath him to lift Jaebeom off of him a little bit. He’s still a little on edge, feeling the come start to drip down when Jinyoung finally pulls out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Jaebeom mumbles. He’s tired now, and Jinyoung just pulls him closer even if he’s a mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just rest now, baby,” Jinyoung hums. “We’ll figure everything out tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Yugyeom comes to his office the next day, looking more composed than he has in the past week. He’s not the same, shy and blushy boy that Jaebeom thought he was, and Jaebeom is even more impressed. He’s sitting on Jinyoung’s lap again and only gives Yugyeom another look when Jinyoung gives him the news of his promotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m in, then?” Yugyeom asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re in,” Jinyoung answers. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/peachzoned">twitter</a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>